Devuélveme a la vida
by Anonima Latina
Summary: Después de desacuerdos en la escuela y de ser abandonada, el corazón de Helga se vuelve frío, y crecer en las calles de Los Ángeles lo hico peeor. Pero cuando la joven irreconocible, sin el mínimo respeto a la raza humana se ve obligada a vivir en la Casa de Huéspedes. ¿Podría un chico llamado Arnold ayudar a traer de vuelta a la vida a la misteriosa chica antes de que sea tarde?
1. CENA DE NEGOCIOS

DIVULGACIÓN: No soy dueño de Hey Arnold, y si * * sonrío con orgullo, se me ocurrió esta trama a mi solita**

Hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic y así volví a editar el primer capítulo porque la verdad, fue horrible

Esta historia contiene, Crimen, Drogas, Violencia, Dolor, y la actividad de pandillas callejeras, pero lo suficiente con los puntos negativos, también estoy añadiendo un poco de humor y romance (sin preocupaciones) a pesar de que debería haber sido calificado M había he decidido a limpiar la

y sí, sé que mi gramática bastante horrible, pero créeme ... Hago lo que puedo para mantenerlo legible y lo errores que cometo están más allá de mi conocimiento, gracias

* * *

**Quiero enviar un especial agradecimiento a Ekida, para traducir este capítulo (correctamente) a mí, se lo agradezco mucho**

CAPÍTULO 1  
CENA DE NEGOCIOS

Helga G. Pataki despertó abrazando a uno de sus cuadernos de poemas y su pluma púrpura. "Uf", se quejó de rodillas y llevó su mano hasta su pecho para asegurarse de que su relicario, con la imagen de su amado, estaba sano y salvo ", nada mejor que soñar con tu amado", dijo la rubia con un bostezo soñoliento, rápidamente se sacudió y se levantó para poner su libro color rosa a un lado, esperando que fuese un domingo aburrido.

Helga comenzó a bajar las escaleras para buscar algo de comer "me muero de hambre", se dijo mientras abría el y escaneaba el gabinete de la cocina por cualquier cosa comestible. "chicharrones de puerco? puf! olvídalo" rápidamente se dio por vencida y luego corrió escaleras arriba para darse una ducha rápida, se preparó y agarró su cuerda de saltar "me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos mi amado cabeza de balón" susurró, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta delantera para salir, pero tan pronto como tocó el picaporte, se abrió la puerta

al otro lado de la puerta estaban nada mas ni menos que Bob y Miriam. Mientras Bob entraba a la casa dijo "hey Olga, tenemos que ir a una cena de negocios esta noche, así que espero que regreses a casa antes de las 4:00", señaló

Helga se cruzó de brazos mientras sostenía su cuerda de saltar con una mano y levantaba la ceja "claro, las cenas de negocio son la única manera de que vayamos todos juntos como familia a algún lugar en domingo", pensó con rabia. Con un profundo suspiro y sin responder cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y ansiosamente se dirigió en dirección a la casa de Huéspedes.

Helga llegó a casa antes de las 3:30 pero cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras oyó gritar aBig Bob "una auditaría! no puedo creerlo Miriam!"

"Quee ... que es lo que has dicho Bob?" preguntó Miriam

Helga se detuvo allí sólo por un segundo, se encogió de hombros y seguí caminando de arriba para prepararse. Tan pronto como hubo terminado su papá la llamó "Oye Olga, hora de irnos", dijo el hombre robusto

"Ya voy, ya voy", gritó la chica de una sola ceja severamente molesta "estupida reunion, estupida, estupida, estupida!". murmuró furiosa

Cuando llegaron a la tan mencionada cena de negocios, Helga notó un rostro familiar entre la multitud "hola princesa!", dijo mientras se acercaba a Rhonda

"Oh, hola querida!"

Rhonda sonreía ante la enorme cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo de todos los otros invitados quienes la felicitaban por su hermoso abrigo, el abrigo que una vez perteneció a su madre, el abrigo que logró adquirir después de muchos ruegos.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rhonda

"Bob me hizo venir, supongo", Helga dijo apuntando a Bob con su pulgar

Un gran "ooooooooooohhhhh", se escuchó, y una chica alta de entre los invitados gritó "oigan, no es ella Helga G. Pataki, la niña modelo?!"

Un montón de cabezas se volvieron hacia donde estaba Helga, y una multitud diez veces mayor que la que rodeaba a Rhonda se formó alrededor de Helga, empujando y empujando a Rhonda fuera del camino.

Helga inmediatamente se enfureció, puesto que un montón de gente la estaba tocando, e incluso una chica recortó un poco de su cabello y gritó " VOY A VENDER ESTO EN ME-BAY"

"MUEVETE ANORMAL ", gritó Helga, mientras golpeaba a quien se pusiera en su camino

"A UN LADO PERDEDORES", "MUÉVANSE!", "QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO", Helga empujó un invitado que tenía un vaso de ponche en la mano, el cual cayó justo encima de Rhonda derramandolo de golpe en su hermoso abrigo blanco.

Rhonda estaba tan furioso que salió de la habitación gritando y dando sonoras pisadas "¿Quién se cree que es?" pisoteó la niña otra vez "Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado! Primero se robó toda la atención y después arruina mi abrigo! AAAAAAHH", dijo mientras arrojaba el abrigo empapado.

Cuando Rhonda llegó a casa esa noche, se dirigió directamente a su habitación y llamó a Nadine "Nadine escuchame y escuchame bien" las dos chicas hablaron toda la noche acerca de cómo vengarse de Helga "oh eso es bueno", admitió Nadine mientras escribía algunas notas acerca del plan.

* * *

**A/N:También quiero dar las gracias a Ekida y koe Namida por todo el apoyo, me gustaría decir mucho más que esto, pero realmente significa mucho para mí y ustedes dos sois muy amables, muchas gracias**

NOMBRADO ESTE FANFIC DESPUÉS una canción llamada Bring Me To Life por una banda llamada EVANESANCE Es una hermosa canción

GRACIAS POR LEER ***, por favor dejen reviews & No olvides hacer clic en ese botón de FAVORITO si te gusta ***


	2. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

**Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

CAPÍTULO 2  
¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

"Nooo! ¿Estás loco? ¿Te peleaste con ella? Apuesto a que te golpeó tan fuerte que te causó algún tipo de severo daño cerebral."

"No, Gerald, lo que quiero decir es que ella me gusta mucho" suspiró Arnold, quien estaba realmente molesto de que su mejor amigo no lo entendiera.

"Te gusta, te gusta... ¿incluso más que Lila?" preguntó Gerald

"Sí. Si me gusta" dijo Arnold con una sonrisa tímida

"Arnold, amigo, ¡creo que debes de haber comido algo venenoso allá en San Lorenzo!" dijo el chico de la gran melena mientras tocaba la frente de Arnold.

"Geralllldd cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo... ella es, bueno... Sorpren…"

Gerald no lo dejó terminar porque empezó a apuntar a una gran multitud rodeaba a Rhonda.

"Hey, me pregunto qué está pasando" e Ignorando la declaración de Arnold, lo agarró por el suéter y lo arrastró hacia la multitud.

* * *

Cuando Helga se dirigía a las escaleras se detuvo rápidamente a mitad de camino y escuchó a Bob y a Miriam a hablar de nuevo "¿NOS ESTAMOS MUDANDO HOY? ¿PERO POR QUÉ NOS MUDAMOS?" chilló Miriam.

"Shhhh ¿y si nos escuchan?" dijo Bob "Es la única manera de salir de este lío; eso o la cárcel"

Helga se conmocionó. Estaba a punto de preguntarles de que de qué diablos estaban hablando, pero en cambio se mordió los labios y lentamente se acercó de puntillas a la puerta. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Oh no, este podría ser el último día para ver a Arnold!" pensó la chica que estaba dolida y entristecida por lo que acaba de oír

Perdiendo el autobús como siempre, Helga avanzó pesarosa hasta detrás de un contenedor de basura y se escondió detrás de él. Llentamente sacó su medallón y lo acarició mientras hablaba con el brillante objeto

"¿Cómo?" dijo con un nudo enorme en la garganta "¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Tú Arnold eres el único rayo de sol en mis días, no, no, no..." lloró suavemente, pero hizo una pausa para buscar a un jadeante chico que extrañamente no estaba por allí.

"Oh Arnold, ¿qué es este lamentable suceso que nos ha causado que nos separemos? Sin ti mi amor, mi vida será completamente oscura" dijo mientras abrazaba el relicario cerca de su palpitante corazón.

"Esta… podría ser la última oportunidad de decirte lo que en verdad siento" dijo la chica rubia con labios temblorosos. Luego tragó saliva y con la cabeza gacha, se sacudió el polvo y guardó su medallón.

Se dirigió a la escuela temblando, con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera sólo una gran pesadilla. Nunca podía imaginarse la vida sin Arnold, Nunca.

**_A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso_**

GRACIAS POR LEER ***, por favor dejen reviews & No olvides hacer clic en ese botón de FAVORITO si te gusta ***


	3. LA VENGANZA DE RHONDA

**Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

CAPÍTULO 3  
LA VENGANZA DE RHONDA

La estremecida Chica pronto llegó a los terrenos de la PS 118; desde que entró se dio cuenta de que muchas personas la miraban con furia, no es que a ella realmente le importara, pero le pareció excesivamente raro.

"Oye Pheebs" llamó a su mejor amiga en un tono triste, pero Phoebe se dio la vuelta y le dio una de las peores miradas, una que Phoebe nunca le había dado antes. "Hey Phoebe ¿Qué pasa?" Helga comenzó a seguirla, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella no quería hablar con ella, ni una sola palabra.

Con un suspiro, y no en el humor para tratar con eso en este momento, Helga entro al aula justo después de Phoebe; tan pronto como entró la habitación quedó en silencio, todos la miraban, todos esos ojos llenos de lo que parecía ser furia.

"¡Diablos! ¿Qué?!" escupió mientras tomaba asiento y miraba a Phoebe, que ni siquiera la miraba, al igual que el resto de la clase después de su pequeño arrebato. De repente Gerald y Arnold entraron y le dirigieron a Helga unas miradas incluso más furiosas "incluso Arnold" pensó _"¿qué está pasando?"_ se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una maestra sustituta entró.

_"No tengo ninguna lección planeada para hoy… como no voy a estar aquí mañana de todos modos." _murmuró.

"_Oh, mira la hora, el tiempo de escupir bolas_" pensó Helga para sus adentros mientras agarraba su paja y empezaba a apuntar y luego a disparar _"oh mi amor, cómo voy a extrañar esto_" decía para sí. Tan pronto como Arnold empezó a dar señal de que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, rápidamente agarró las manos actuando inocentemente y listo para decir ¡QUÉ! pero esta vez, cuando el cabeza de balón se dio la vuelta, no era con la usual expresión de molestia que ella esperaba, sino que le dio una mirada de pura ira. Helga se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue hundirse más en su silla, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón porque éste se estaba empezando a romper, ella comenzó a pensar y pensar sin saber lo que estaba mal con él y con Phoebe, y que este era su último día, ella no tenía valor para preguntarle siquiera, así que decidió que era mejor no seguirlo molestando.

Dinnnnnnnnng, HORA DEL ALMUERZO,

Helga se sentó en su lugar habitual, donde se reuniría con Phoebe, Phoebe, pero nunca llegó, miró a su alrededor y la vio sentada con Arnold y Gerald, y con otra chica, todos reían, tenían una conversación interesante. Helga se acercó a ellos "Oye Pheebs" dijo Helga en su tono habitual, pero sólo Phoebe miró hacia otro lado y siguió hablando con la otra chica.

"PHOEBE ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?" Helga gritó, estaba harta, se iba a mudar quién sabe a dónde y nunca le iba a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos Arnold.

Phoebe se levantó y pasó a su lado, haciendo caso omiso de ella y siguiendo hablando con la otra chica.

Helga suavemente la agarró por el brazo, esta vez en un tono más calmado, dijo, "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"NO LA TOQUES" gritó una voz, Helga se volvió para ver a Gerald parado detrás de ella.

"¿QUÉ QUIERES MELENUDO?" Helga también le gritó, todo el mundo la miraba, y empezaron a reunirse en torno a los dos.

"¡DIJE QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ O SI NO…!"

"¿O SI NO QUÉ, BUCKO?"

Gerald la agarró de la muñeca y la alejó de Phoebe, a Helga eso no le gustó en absoluto, ella realmente quería darle un puñetazo justo ahora, así que no pudo evitar levantar a la Vieja Betsy amenazadoramente en el aire, cuando de repente sintió que alguien sostenía su mano con firmeza, era Phoebe.

Arnold trataba de mantener a Gerald atrás, repitiéndole que se calmara y que no valía la pena

Phoebe dijo de pronto: "Exactamente, ella no vale nada". La Pequeña chica dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sus labios, ella sabía que lo que acababa de decir era duro, pero estaba todavía muy molesta con Helga

Al oír esto Helga se sintió tan dolida y enojada al mismo tiempo, y explotó, fue tan repentino que se le soltó a Phoebe y golpeó a Gerald de lleno en la cara, él cayó al suelo, y su nariz comenzó a sangrar

Arnold corrió a la ayuda de Gerald "Geraldddd ¿estás bien?"

Helga sólo se quedó helada, no lo podía creer, "¿qué he hecho? ¿cómo...?" tragó saliva

Arnold, estaba tratando de ayudar a Gerald, cruzó miradas con ella y comenzó a gritar como nunca antes "PUDISTE HABERLO MATADO, NUNCA EN MI VIDA PUDE HABER IMAGINADO QUE HARÍAS ALGO ASÍ, NO HAY NADA BUENO EN TI, DESEO NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, SÓLO SAL YA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS "

"Sí, nunca pensé que irías tan lejos" dijo una voz en la multitud

Stinky, Sid, Harold y casi todos los demás estaban diciéndole otras cosas, pero para Helga, era como si estuviera en una burbuja ... todos estaban gritándole, pero lo único que ella podía oír eran las palabras de Arnold resonando en su cabeza.

La única acción que podía hacer era correr, salió corriendo de la cafetería, a su casillero, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

**_A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso_**

GRACIAS POR LEER ***, por favor revise & No olvides hacer clic en ese botón FAV si te gusta ***


	4. ¿A DONDE SE FUE?

**Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

CAPÍTULO 4  
¿A DONDE SE FUE?

Helga salió corriendo y se escondió detrás del basurero de la escuela, sacó su cuaderno rosa. No tenía ganas de escribir poesía esta vez. Usó las últimas páginas de su libreta para escribir del dolor que sentía.

**_"Oh Arnold, ¿Por qué te atormento?, ¿por qué no puedo demostrarte cuánto te amo? Significas todo para mí y aun así te lastimo"_**

**_Todos estos años te me has tolerado, y ahora finalmente has decidido que ya es hora de dejarme ir, y sí, yo tengo la culpa. No puedo mostrar mi verdadero yo, trato, pero no lo consigo, y sólo termino ocultándome aún más en las sombras, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil algo que debía ser simple?_**

**_Ojalá que no pudiera sentir amor porque duele mucho. Siempre mangoneo a Phoebe y te torturo a ti sólo porque no puedo dejar que nadie se me acerque._**

**_Oh, Arnold mi amor por ti es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tan fuerte que renuncié a mis botas Nancy Spumoni que tanto deseaba; es más fuerte que todas las riquezas del mundo; es más fuerte que cualquier cosa más allá de este universo, Oh ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mostrarle lo mucho que significas para mí? ¡Cuánto Te quiero!, ¿Por qué?_**

**_Sin embargo, aunque yo fuera la causa principal de tus problemas infantiles, sabes que no daría nada a cambio de esos momentos en que te vi sonreír, oh, cómo mi corazón se llenó de alegría. La verdad es que no te merezco, oh ¿por qué tengo para atormentarte? ¿Porque tengo que esconderme?_**

**_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy tan... asustada?_**

**_Phoebe se merece lo mejor, Arnold se merece lo mejor. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar; nunca he sido parte de él._**

**_Pobre Gerald, ¿por qué soy tan estúpida? No tenía derecho a hacerle daño, no tengo derecho a hacer daño a nadie, ni siquiera a Brainy, aunque me pone de los nervios de punta, sé que nadie merece ser golpeado sólo porque respire en la espalda de uno._**

**_¿Soy un cobarde?, Tal vez no valgo nada, y por eso nunca nadie se ha preocupado ni se preocupa por mí... No soy nada especial, sólo soy Helga._**

Una lágrima cayó en la letra A del nombre de HelgA y se escurrió por la página, con un jadeo doloroso y profundo, Helga débilmente se acostó lentamente y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Arnold ayudó a Gerald, trajo un poco de agua para él y se aseguró de que estaba bien, después se dirigió al baño para limpiar la sangre de Gerald de sus manos.

Tan pronto como Arnold salió del baño, escuchó a alguien riéndose en el pasillo, no le prestó mucha atención hasta que escuchó la palabra "Helga", por lo que se congeló y se escondió en un rincón

"Este no era el plan, ¿no dijiste que solo pondrías una rata en su escritorio? Has ido demasiado lejos." Nadine dijo en un tono de enojo

"Oh querida, ¡las ratas son un asco! Se lo merece después de todo, ella es la que empezó todo" dijo Rhonda

"Helga parecía que iba a llorar, Gerald salió físicamente lastimado, Arnold realmente gritó, y Phoebe dijo que no valía nada"

"Sí, eso es lo que la venganza se supone que es", dijo Rhonda despreocupadamente.

"Oh, Rhonda… decir que ella dijo que la abuela de Arnold es una loca chiflada quien come basura de los basureros de fuera de la ciudad, y que Gerald se pone los vestidos y maquillaje de su hermana; y peor aún, decir que Phoebe se tiró un pedo en una de sus fiestas de pijamas ¿Sabes lo sensible que es Phoebe cuando se trata de eso?, ¿no crees que estaba fuera de lugar?

"Oh no", dijo una irritada Rhonda, cruzándose de brazos

"Y lo peor fue que dijiste que Eugene era...

Rhonda sólo la acalló con "oh, tú dices eso sólo porque él te gusta"

"No, a Sheena es a la que le gusta. Detente Rhonda. No voy a hacer esto nunca más, y voy decirles a todos la verdad", dijo Nadine

Rhonda la agarró del brazo "no lo harás..."

Arnold había oído todo, salió de su escondite lleno de rabia, gruñó tan fuerte que Rhonda y Nadine oyeron

Y con una voz temblorosa, dijo Rhonda "Arnold - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"No, Rhonda, escuché todo, y mejor ve a decirles a todos lo que hiciste y ve a disculparte con Helga" él empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba gritando, pero no le importaba.

"Pero Arnold ¡ella arruinó mi abrigo!"

"¿Eso es todo?", escupió Arnold con asco "¿hiciste todo esto a causa de un abrigo? Mejor ve a decirle a Helga lo que hiciste"

Rhonda estaba empezando a ponerse un poco preocupada, ella nunca ha visto a Arnold así "pero ella me va a golpear" dijo la chica de cabello oscuro

Arnold se acercó a ella, cara a cara "Sólo hazlo"

Rhonda lo miró; ella nunca había visto a este lado de él antes "ok, ok, voy a decirle"

"¿Cuándo?" dijo Arnold

"Después de la escuela"

"No, quiero que le digas ahora!"

"Ok, ok, yo le digo ahora" dijo Rhonda

Los tres pasaron el resto de la comida en busca de ella, pero no pudieron encontrarla, la campana sonó y Rhonda prometió a Arnold ir a decirle después de la escuela.

Cuando sonó la campana todo el mundo estaba en su asiento, excepto Helga. El profesor sustituto no se dio cuenta y con Phoebe intentando no ignorar su existencia, nadie más se dio cuenta de que ella faltaba.

La única persona que realmente lo notó fue Arnold, no dejaba de mirar a la puerta con la esperanza de verla entrar. "En cualquier momento" siguió murmurando para sí mismo, pero entonces 10, 20, y luego 30 minutos pasaron y todavía no había rastro de ella.

Él no quería meterla en problemas, por lo que no dijo nada, así que siguió pidiendo permiso para ir al baño a buscarla, pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar, fue entonces que empezó a preocuparse.

Arnold se sentó en su silla después de ir a checar una vez más alrededor de la escuela. Cada vez se enojaba más consigo mismo _"¿qué estaba pensando? Debí haberlo sabido; sé que Helga no es capaz de eso; estaba enojado porque todo el mundo se reía de mi abuela esta mañana" _él bajó la cabeza y pensó _"Rhonda fue demasiado lejos al hablar de mi familia así; ¡fue muy lejos también al herir a Helga de esa manera!"_

**_A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso_**

GRACIAS POR LEER ***, por favor revise & No olvides hacer clic en ese botón FAV si te gusta ***


	5. ENTERANDONOS

**Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

CAPÍTULO 5  
ENTERANDONOS

Diiiinnnnnnnggggg,

"Por fin" Arnold se dijo, corrió hacia Rhonda y le dijo: "ok vamos a encontrarla"

Mirando a izquierda y derecha, Rhonda respondió: "¿dónde está, qué no vino a clase?"

"No, vamos" le agarró por el brazo: "yo voy por aquí y tú por allá"

"Ok, pero si mi vehículo llega antes de que la encuentre, entonces voy a tener que decírselo mañana ok" dijo Rhonda

"Está bien" dijo Arnold

Arnold corrió por todos los pasillos gritando su nombre, decidió ir a ver el patio de recreo, ya estaba doblando la esquina

CRASHHHHHH ... Chocó justo contra Helga

Todos los libros de Helga cayeron al suelo

"Helga" Arnold respondió con alegría en su voz, se miraron el uno al otro por un breve momento cuando

BOOOOMMMM, el cielo retumbó, era un trueno muy fuerte.

Arnold se dio cuenta de que Helga miró hacia el cielo y entonces de repente por un breve momento ella hizo contacto visual con él otra vez, pero luego su mirada se enfocó en algo más allá de él. El rostro de Helga se iluminó pero aún quedaba un dejo de confusión en su expresión, La chica rubia se puso de pie, inmediatamente gritando "PHOEBE ESPERA" dejando todos sus libros, y a su amado detrás.

Arnold gritó por ella "Helga espera", pero ella ni siquiera volteó y siguió corriendo tras Phoebe, quien había subido ya al autobús, al que Helga ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de alcanzar.

Respirando pesadamente Helga siguió corriendo, pero no sirvió de nada

"¿Qué sentido tiene?" Helga murmuró para sí misma, "mejor debería ir a empacar" dijo mientras se dejaba caer

Para dejar salir algo de frustración, comenzó a patear una lata, para al final, agarrar suficiente coraje para patear la lata lo más fuerte que pudo, ésta voló tan fuerte que noqueó a un desprevenido Brainy quien estaba escondido un poco más allá.

Desde unas casas antes de llegar, Helga oyó a Bob gritando a Miriam "¡Criminal, MIRIAM VAMOS, APURATE, LA CHICA VA A LLEGAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, NO QUIERO QUE ELLA...!".

Con un trofeo en la mano y corriendo hacia el gran camión de mudanzas Miriam dijo: "VOY BOB, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA QUE FALTAAAABA" dijo en un susurro, saltando al asiento del pasajero lo más rápido que pudo.

Helga estaba muy confundida, empezó a correr hacia el camión de mudanza, pero éste se fue tan rápido que cuando ella llegó, ya había arrancado y ella se quedó de pie en frente de su casa sola y sin poder moverse, mientras que el camión desaparecía en la distancia

Ella tomó un profundo aliento "¡No! Están bromeando ¿verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando, díganme que no"

Poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, corrió hacia la escalera de entrada, pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta y dañada debido de la prisa con que sacaron las cosas, ella entró y miró a su alrededor, casi todo había desaparecido, las únicas cosas que quedó atrás fueron unos papeles , cristales rotos, algunos viejos muebles maltratados, y algunas fotos de ella, Helga comenzó a respirar con dificultad, las lágrimas amenazando con deslizarse por su rostro, pero ella seguía tratando a parpadear para evitar que escaparan, respiró hondo y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Para este momento ya tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. Su cama estaba allí, los libros de poesía estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, el altar estaba roto en pedazos; pero las joyas que le regaló su abuela y todo lo demás de valor había desaparecido.

Helga bajó corriendo las escaleras y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaba sin cesar, dañaba todo lo que estaba en su camino, dando puñetazos y patadas, ella no sentía ningún dolor físico, pues era insignificante comparado con el dolor que sentía en el interior, quedó de pie en la sala de estar tirando de su pelo sin parar "ME ABANDONARON, ME ABANDONARON, ¿VALGO TAN POCO PARA ELLOS?".

"AAAAAAAAAAH" seguía chillando, llorando incontrolablemente, dando de patadas y más patadas a las paredes, sus manos estaban sangrando, pero ella no paraba de gritar porque era lo único que podía hacer, todo le daba vueltas, su corazón latía con fuerza, su frente estaba empapada, pero ella siguió agujerando la pared hasta que...

Todo se volvió negro.

**_A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso_**

GRACIAS POR LEER ***, por favor revise & No olvides hacer clic en ese botón FAV si te gusta ***


	6. INSENSIBLE

**Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

CAPÍTULO 6  
INSENSIBLE

Arnold dejó sus libros en la casa de huéspedes y empezó a caminar hacia la casa de Helga; no sólo le iba a dejar a sus libros, sino que le debía una disculpa

"Espero que me perdone, quiero decir, realmente no lo decía en serio, hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde lo de San Lorenzo, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y creer semejantes rumores, debí haberlo sabido" se regañó a sí mismo "tengo que pedirle disculpas y decirle lo que pasó, aunque Rhonda se enfade conmigo por hacerlo, se veía tan triste cuando me encontré con ella temprano. Fue un error dejarlo todo así hasta mañana, tengo que decírselo. Eso es lo que hay que hacer".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Tan pronto como Arnold oyó los gritos él supo de inmediato de quien eran, en un instante ya estaba en su puerta, sintió un nudo en el estómago, y no le gustaba lo que veía, la puerta estaba rota, todo estaba desordenado, había agujeros en las paredes y sin darse cuenta, Arnold dejó caer los libros que llevaba en el suelo.

"Helga?"

Corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación, viendo desastre por todas partes, Helga no estaba a la vista, por lo que se corrió a cada una de las habitaciones de la casa gritando su nombre con desesperación, hasta que regresó abajo y la encontró tendida en el suelo del salón.

"Helga, Helga"

Él la cogió en sus brazos tratando de despertarla, y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, gritó su nombre.

La sacudió para despertarla, pero después de un rato empezó a acariciar su rostro, rogando para que se despertara, él la abrazó con fuerza dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en su hombro, estaba tan asustado y confundido respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

El niño se mordió el labio "tengo que hacer algo" aun herido como estaba, agarró fuerza de donde pudo para levantarse "Tengo que ir a buscar ayuda" Arnold salió corriendo de la abandonada residencia Pataki y comenzó a golpear las puertas de los vecinos " NECESITO UNA AMBULANCIA ", después de unas cuantas casas, alguien finalmente respondió a su puerta.

Era una mujer de dulce "¿qué es querida?"

"Por favor, llame a una ambulancia, mi amiga está heridaaa..."

"¿Dónde está tu amiga?"

Arnold señaló hacia la casa de Helga "en esa casa"

"Oh chicos, ustedes no deberían estar jugando en una casa vacía"

"Pero ella vive allí"

En vez de discutir, la anciana decidió seguirle la corriente al chico con cabeza de balón frente a ella "¿Cuál es el problema con ella, querido?"

"No sé, no se despierta"

"No te preocupes, ve allí, y yo voy a llamar a la ambulancia ok"

"Ok" resopló Arnold

Arnold corrió tan rápido como pudo, cuando regresó a la casa, Helga se estaba poniendo de pie.

Arnold parpadeó porque no podía creer lo que veía delante de él

Helga estaba despierta, de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando al espacio, la chica con calma sacó el relicario y como si su brazo no tuviera la fuerza, dejó caer el objeto brillante en el suelo

Entonces ella comenzó a deshacer una de sus coletas, y la dejó caer la liga al lado de su medallón, que luego hizo lo mismo con la segunda.

De repente, un ceño apareció en su rostro, "grrrrrrrrr" la chica empezó a rasgar su vestido rosa con violencia, dejando al descubierto una camisa blanca y cortos de color rosa, ella dejó caer el vestido desgarrado en una pequeña pila con todas las cosas que dejó caer, se quedó de pie allí por unos segundos y luego una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Helga marchó hasta la puerta principal, sin siquiera ver o probablemente ignorando conscientemente a su testigo, pero tan pronto como ella se acercó a él, Arnold la llamó "Heee lll gga"

Helga lo pasó de largo, como si no estuviera allí, así que él la agarró del brazo, y con un poco más de valentía, dijo "Helggga"

Se dio la vuelta y con una voz baja pero fuerte dijo: "NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ" entonces ella tiró de su brazo, los dos se quedaron allí mirándose el uno al otro.

Muy asustado, Arnold se tragó el enorme nudo de su garganta, la miró a los ojos para ver claramente que una fuerza oscura había invadido su alma, o tal vez algo importante la había abandonado. Esa mirada... ¿Era locura? ¿Era odio? ¿Era miedo? No… Esa mirada era de alguien volviéndose insensible.

**A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso**

***** Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y no olviden pulsar ese botón FAV si les gusta** ***


	7. LA PERSECUCION

**Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

CAPÍTULO 7  
LA PERSECUCION

Demasiado asustado para hablar Arnold la tomó de la mano, pero Helga sólo respondió tirando hacia atrás y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

El viento soplaba fuerte y la lluvia que caía se sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando piedritas sobre ti.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado y su pelo se sentía muy pesado después de correr una larga distancia. Helga hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, el viento hacía difícil ver adelante. De repente un brazo la agarró por la cintura y suavemente le habló junto a su oído "Por favor, déjame ayudarte"

"Déjame - en -paz" ella lo empujó y corrió de nuevo tan rápido como pudo, aunque sus rodillas se estaban rindiendo y le temblaban, ella siguió corriendo, corrió por un buen rato hasta que finalmente cedieron, cayó de rodillas, sintiendo el pasto del campo Gerald.

Arnold la encontró de nuevo, pero ella lo escuchó y empezó a correr de nuevo, lo único que pensó que podía detenerla era agarrarla de una de sus piernas, ella cayó al suelo una vez más, pero no, ella no iba caer sin pelear, así que se lo quitó de encima, pero como Arnold estaba tan determinado como Helga, siguió aferrado a ella "Helga lo siento, Lo siento mucho, por favor"

Ella no hablaba, seguía peleando, tratándose de poner en marcha de nuevo

"Por favor, deja de correr ... Lo siento mucho Helga. No quise decir esas cosas"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! DEJAME – IR"

"Nooooooooo, deja de correr"

El viento soplaba más fuerte, la lluvia dolía, un pedazo de papel le abofeteó la cara y, finalmente, Arnold perdió su agarre de ella , para el momento en que se puso de pie y se quitó el pedazo de papel de su cara, ella se había ido.

HAHAHAHHA

Helga siguió corriendo hasta que encontró el lugar que quería ser, ella miró hacia el agua mientras se paraba sobre el puente.

El agua estaba oscura y agitada, las embravecidas y enormes olas llegaban a sus pies, sintió que representaban lo que sentía por dentro, y con un gruñido se quitó el moño, y lo dejó caer a su lado.  
HAHAHH

Lluvia, viento, o incluso un tornado podría acercarse, Arnold no iba a darse por vencido, "Necesito ayuda", corrió a la casa de Phoebe y le explicó todo, y luego llamaron a Gerald que finalmente llamó a toda la pandilla

Cada persona en su clase formó un grupo de búsqueda aun con el mal tiempo, incluso el señor Simmons

"Lo siento, hombre, pero ya es media noche y no podemos encontrarla y ... mi papá está…"

"Está bien Gerald, yo... yo sólo ..."

"Mira, Arnold, quiero decir hasta dónde se puede ir, yo apuesto a que la policía la encuentra por la mañana"

El chico con cabeza de balón suspiró "sí tienes razón, yo sé que estás cansado, y, sólo quiero darte las gracias" por esta hora Arnold tenía grandes círculos negros debajo de sus ojos

"No te preocupes hombre, nos encontraremos, me prometes que te vas a casa y descansas un poco?"

"YEAAAHH" Arnold odiaba mentirle a su amigo.

Gerald comenzó a alejarse mientras le gritaba "ok amigo, yo te llamaré por la mañana, okay?", se detuvo y miró a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que él no se iba a su casa.

Gerald limitó a sacudir la cabeza con desaprobación "mmmmm mmm mmmmm"

HAHAHHH

El sol estaba saliendo y Arnold seguía caminando hasta que vio algo de color rosa "¿ Helga?" corrió hasta él y cogió el objeto rosa del suelo, se abrazó a él deseando poder estar abrazándola en este momento, lo acariciaba como si fuera ella, y lo sostuvo cerca de su corazón mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas "Helga, ¿Dónde estás?"

HAHAHH

Una semana... Dos semanas ... Y no hay señales de Helga

hasta que ...

Toc, toc, toc ... Arnold quien aún estaba triste por lo que pasó, abrió la puerta débilmente, se encontró con toda la banda en su puerta. "La encontraron!" chilló Phoebe,

En un instante, Arnold comenzó a saltar, sonrió amplia y abrazó a todo el mundo "lo hicieron, lo hicieron" ¿dónde? "

Gerald habló: "me dijeron que la encontraron hace pocos días, a kilómetros de aquí, se derrumbó por des… , deshi…"

"Deshidratación y hambre", dijo Phoebe

"Exactamente nena" sonrió Gerald

"Um, Aaaaaahhh toda esta larga conversación hace que me duela la cabeza, ¿qué significa eso" exclamó Harold

"Oh, um, se desmayó porque no había comido ni tomado agua durante días" dijo Phoebe tristemente

Arnold comenzó a preocuparse, "oh no, ¿dónde está?, ¿Está bien?"

"Ella está en el hospital, a pocos kilómetros de distancia, mi padre alquiló un autobús para que todos podamos ir a verla", dijo Rhonda quien sentía responsable de todo el desastre

Toda la pandilla hizo a un lado para revelar un autobús estacionado justo en frente de la casa de huéspedes, y el Sr. Simmons saludando desde el asiento del conductor.

En poco tiempo, el autobús llegaba al hospital, mientras que Arnold soñaba con abrazarla y finalmente verla, luego dándole el beso más apasionado y ...

"Arnold, Arnold estamos aquí, vamos-anda, vámonos" dijo Gerald tratando de levantarlo

Arnold se limitó a sacudir la cabeza dándose cuenta dónde estaba "estamos aquí, vamos, entremos" dijo el muchacho de cabeza de balón al salir corriendo dejando detrás de Gerald

Mientras observaba a Arnold irse, Gerald se limitó a sacudir la cabeza "mmm mm mmmm. A ese chico le pegó fuerte"

Arnold alcanzó a los demás. Se dio cuenta de que el señor Simmons estaba hablando con uno de los médicos y que Phoebe estaba llorando

"Qué pasó?" -le preguntó

"Oh Arnold, se fue hace una hora, me dijeron que ella va a estar viviendo con su hermana Olga y su esposo en California"

Arnold no lo podía creer, sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en el suelo del hospital, llorando.

**A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso**

***** Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y no olviden pulsar ese botón FAV si les gusta**


	8. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

******Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**  


**CAPÍTULO 8**  
**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

* * *

"Buenos días, abuelo" dijo el Arnold Shortman de 17 años de edad mientras entraba a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar antes de ir a la escuela

Poniendo el periódico abajo, el abuelo respondió con una risa habitual "hey-hey Shortman. ¿Vas a estar fuera hasta tarde hoy?"

"Um. Así es. Pensaba ir hoy al taller a recoger mi moto"

"Buena suerte con eso" se rió el hombre, conocedor "sólo quería hacerte saber que tenemos una nueva huésped que viene en un par de horas"

"Oh, por fin se rentará ese cuarto..."

"Sí, sí, sí, por fin se ha reservado, y durante un año" sonrió el anciano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

"Wow! Como…"

**TOC, TOC**

Terminando lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, Arnold levantó la vista y dijo "ese debe ser Gerald" el muchacho se puso de pie haciendo patente que ya se iba "¿entonces quieres que vuelva a casa pronto y los ayude con la mudanza hoy abuelo? "

"Naaaah, puedo manejarlo, probablemente van a estar instalados para cuando salgas de la escuela; mejor ve y diviértete con tus amigos y haz lo que sea que hagan los niños hoy en día para divertirse"

Con una sonrisa, Arnold respondió "Gracias abuelo"

Arnold tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta, justo allí estaba Gerald, todavía era más alto que Arnold, pero nunca cambió su peinado ni su clásica camiseta con el numero 33 ni sus jeans negros.

Gerald sonrió y señaló con el dedo hacia el lado derecho "WOW ¿de quién es esa moto?" -le preguntó

Arnold asomó la cabeza por la puerta para echar un vistazo "Creo que es de la nueva huésped"

"Vaya que son unas hermosas ruedas" dijo Gerald mientras seguía mirando la elegante moto negra.

"Sí", coincidió Arnold

* * *

Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia P.S. 318, vieron Lila y Stinky tomados de la mano

"Arnold, hombre, Aun no puedo creer que rompiste con ella, quiero decir, ella era la chica de tus sueños desde cuando... ¿cuarto grado?"

Arnold bajó la cabeza "Ella no es mi chica ideal Gerald, es Helga, y tú lo sabes"

"Yo sé, lo sé, hombre, lo siento, pero hay que seguir adelante, quiero decir, sé que has salido un montón de chicas y nunca duraron, no sé lo que pasó entre tú y Helga, pero enfréntalo Arnold, ella probablemente ya lo dejó atrás también "

"Pero ninguna de esas chicas se compara con ella, yo la am..."

En un tono molesto Gerald dijo "aaah, no, hombre otra vez no"

Arnold sólo suspiró, "sólo vámonos ya, olvidémoslo"

* * *

Bajando del avión, la chica de cabello oscuro hizo volver varias cabezas. Sí, era hermosa, vestía un blusa blanca y ajustada, una chaqueta negra que no escondía las curvas que ella tenía en los lugares correctos, jeans negros que se ajustaban a ella perfectamente y llevaba el cabello largo y ondulado, sus botas negras con cadenas tintineaban a cada paso que daba tintineaba con cada paso que daba haciendo que más cabezas se voltearan a verla, ella también llevaba gafas oscuras.

Era misteriosa. Poseía mucha confianza en sí misma y nadie se metía con ella, su nombre... era G.

G vio a la persona que estaba buscando; ella se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos "¿Cómo está mi moto Alex?"

"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí", dijo el hombre de mediana edad, él llevaba un traje y era un poco voluminoso, tenía ojos marrones y cabello castaño y corto "Estoy feliz de que llegaras bien , vamos a ir a buscar tus bolsas"

"¿Te refieres a esta bolsa?" dijo G, sosteniendo el ligero objeto en el aire

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" -preguntó Alex con una ceja levantada

"Doi" contestó G

"Bien entonces, vámonos ya" caminaron hasta un Ford Mustang y se marcharon ...

* * *

Alex se detuvo cuando llegaron a su destino "bien ya estamos aquí" gritó

Perdida en sus pensamientos G realmente no le prestó mucha atención a donde iban, así que cuando ella salió del coche, la boca se le cayó hasta el suelo.

"¡OH, DIABLOS NO! Alex, no me voy a quedar aquí"

"Oh, vamos G, esto es el paraíso en comparación con todos los lugares que has vivido"

Sacudiendo la cabeza no, y agitando los brazos en el aire, gritó "no no no no hay manera de que yo alguna vez viva aquí"

"Mira G ¿Cuál es el gran problema? Será como vivir por tu cuenta. Tendrás tu propia habitación, sin padres, pero tal vez con una familia que cuide de ti, todo el mundo allí supervisaría y se aseguraría de que te mantuvieras fuera de problemas"

"Ya te lo dije! Yo no quiero una familia estúpido!" gritó G

"Tienes una opción, o bien tomar parte en este programa o volver a la cárcel"

"Está bieeeeeeeeeeennnnn!" G pisoteó hasta llegar a la entrada, miró hacia Alex, mordiéndose el labio para que realmente quería decirle que se fuera a freír espárragos "vamos a terminar con esto ya"

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, respondió "ah, así ya está mejor"

Llamaron a la puerta, cuando la abrieron salieron corriendo muchos animales, G sólo levantó una ceja "hay cosas que nunca cambian", pensó

"¿Hey, hola por allí", dijo un anciano mientras agitaba la mano invitándolos a pasar "debe ser la nueva huésped, ven, entra"

El trío se dirigió por el pasillo y el abuelo le mostró a G su cuarto "¿y qué te parece?"

_"Wow, finalmente una cama cómoda ooooo no puedo esperar a dormir esta noche"_, pensó G mientras miraba a su nuevo alojamiento "Um está bien", respondió ella

Alex tomó la palabra: "que bien que pienses así, ahora quiero que conozcas a todos los que viven aquí .."

"Oh yeaaaaah, todo el mundo está esperando en la sala para conocerte", dijo Phil

A pesar de que nadie podía ver a través de sus gafas oscuras, G sólo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, entonces los siguió sin decir una palabra

Phil señaló en cada huésped mientras el mencionaba sus nombres, y esto es ...

Mi hijo Miles y su esposa Stella, ambos dijeron "hola" al mismo tiempo, la pareja se acercaba hacia ella para darle un abrazo, pero al ver que el G estaba retrocediendo, se conformaron con un débil y poco amable apretón de manos en su lugar.

Y este es el Sr. Hyunh "ol-la", dijo el hombre mientras saludaba agitando su mano

Cruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia un lado, G se limitó a asentir a todo el mundo a medida que se presentaban a sí mismos.

Y este es Ernie Potts "hola chica"

Suzie Kokoshka "Hola"

Oskar Kososhka "hey hola niñita"

"Y yo soy Phil, pero me puedes llamar abuelo"

"¿Y quién podría olvidar Pookie, hey a donde se fue ella, Pooooookie" llamó el abuelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Salió Pookie vistiendo un traje extraño que G no pudo distinguir lo que era

Haciendo señas extrañas con las manos ella respondió "hey hey hola Eleanor" G no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara, "Whoa, ¿ella acaba de ..."

Alex cortó sus pensamientos de repente diciendo "así que ahora que has conocido a todo el mundo te voy a presentar a ti..."

"Sólo quiero saber que no somos todos", dijo la abuela "se les olvidó Kimba"

Aclarándose la garganta el abuelo dijo: "ella tiene razón, no podemos olvidar Shortman"

"Oh, ese es nuestro hijo Arnold" respondió Stella

G comenzó a entrar en pánico, ella seguía mirando a su alrededor a todos los rincones, no deseando siquiera mirarlo, quería correr, pero Alex estaba bloqueando el camino y además eso se vería raro también. "Sólo relájate G" tragó " probablemente ni siquiera te reconozca"

Al darse cuenta de sus reacciones extrañas Miles dijo: "Oh, él está en la escuela en este momento"

G se calmó, y ahora como ni siquiera podía hablar, se limitó a asentir

Alex volvió a hablar "bueno, podemos presentártelo más tarde" se aclaró la garganta "se trata de Helga G Pa…"

Aterrorizada, G sólo le cubrió la boca y con una voz amenazante dijo "No, nadie me llama por ESE nombre, sólo llámenme G"

Todo el mundo se sorprendió de cómo estaba actuando tan raro, ellos se miraron entre sí y sacudieron la cabeza "ok"

Alex miró su reloj "pues bien, voy a venir en la noche del domingo para ver cómo van las cosas, voy a traer tus papeles para la escuela y los de tu empleo también, que tengas un buen fin de semana y no te metas en problemas"

"Sí, sí, sí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso Alex"

G comenzó a seguirlo afuera de la puerta cuando de repente Alex se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Ve a comer con ellos"

"Pero yo iba a ir a ver a mi moto"

"La moto está bien, ve con ellos primero, después ves eso"

Con un tono exagerado ella dijo "¡Muy bien!"

"Yo sólo quiero deshacerme de ti", murmuró con enojo cuando se dirigía de regreso a la casa

* * *

**A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso**

***** Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y no olviden pulsar ese botón FAV si les gusta**


	9. SU NOMBRE ES PROBLEMA

******Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**  


**CAPÍTULO 9  
SU NOMBRE ES PROBLEMA**

* * *

Arnold cerró la tienda, y comenzó a caminar a casa pensando sobre su difícil día

"¿Por qué todo el mundo no puede dejar de molestarme sobre Lila ya? ¿Cuál es el problema?, Y la señora Simmons pidiéndome ayuda para el baile escolar, ¿por qué no digo que no? Mi moto no estuvo lista hoy, y no puedo creer que Harold renunció, hoy tuve que trabajar por dos", suspiró con cansancio

El chico llegó a su casa en poco tiempo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó ... una voz femenina

"¿Cuándo voy a conseguirlo?" -dijo en un tono directo

"AAAh No sé G, él te lo dará, tú lo conoces", dijo una voz masculina

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?, Él me dijo que ÉL iba a ser el que estaría aquí"

"No pudo llegar, y yo quería verte", dijo la sombra de una figura en la oscuridad

"¡QUITATEME DE ENCIMA, IDIOTA, HABLO EN SERIO, ASI QUE DIME, ¿CUANDO LO TENDRÉ?"

"En uno mes, él dijo", dijo el muchacho es un tono profundo

"¡Cómo! ¿Por qué?"

"Él todavía está buscándolo, me dijo que te llamará cuando lo consiga, y para que tú también traigas el dinero que le debes"

"Bien ahora -vete-al-infierno – y- no-vuelvas-nunca- más", dijo la chica empujándolo a un lado

"No puedo creerlo, G, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, y tu terminas tratándome como a un don nadie"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tu y yo nunca fuimos nada, y nunca lo seremos así que... suerte"

"Urrrrrr" rugió el hombre "Te odio G, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, te atreves a hacerme esto"

"Ja, ¿sabes qué Wolf? Eres una lata, debiste haber sido mujer"

"¿Sabes qué G, te odio!, Tienes suerte de que tienes el poder, tienes suerte que el jefe te quiere sin escuchar razones, tienes suerte de que te dio tiempo para pagar, porque lo que yo haría..."

"Qué harías tú?" espetó la chica

"Vas a terminar sola G, eres tan fría como el hielo, y lo único que importa es el DINERO, EL DINERO, Y EL DINERO!" el hombre se alejó de ella, mientras que la apuntaba directamente y se marchó, le dijo "vas a morir sola"

Era de noche, y todo lo que Arnold pudo ver fue la espalda de ella y al chico alejándose, también la vio a ella allí de pie riendo "ja, ja, ja, tú mismo no eres un Ángel, perdedor, estás furioso solo porque no conseguiste nada de mí y yo también te he visto caer muy bajo por causa del dinero, imbécil", se rió la mujer con frialdad, caminó hasta su moto, y se marchó.

* * *

Caminando como un zombi, no creyendo lo que acaba de presenciar Arnold entró en la casa de huéspedes, y en la cocina, donde todo el mundo estaba listo para comer

"Hola Shortman"

"Hola abuelo"

"Te ves terrible, he-he ¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"Terrible, supongo", respondió Arnold

"Eh, no fue tan malo como el mío", dijo el Sr. Kokoshka robando algo de comida del plato de Arnold

"Te lo mereces", dijo Potts

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Arnold

"Oh Oskar, eres un bebé", dijo Suzie

"No, no me gusta esa chica, fue muy grosera conmigo, y ni siquiera dice bien mi nombre"

Stella soltó una risita, Miles y el abuelo se carcajearon

En su habitual acento Sr. Hyunh dijo "bueno, eso es lo que te pasa cuando le robas comida a la gente"

Quejándose Oskar respondió "aaaww, ella fue la que se robó mi comida, y ni siquiera se la comió, sólo lo lanzó y me golpeó en el ojo"

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, hasta que se les formaron lágrimas en los ojos ...

"No es gracioso", se quejó el hombre

"Hablando de G, ¿dónde está?"

Arnold sólo se congeló "¿G, la misma G de afuera? ¿la que le gritó a ese tipo? Ella era la nueva huésped", no lo podía creer "oh eh, creo que la vi salir en su moto."

"je je je, esa chica loca, le gusta el pleito, no es cierto?" dijo el abuelo

"Más bien es la Srita. Problema, pero alguien tenía que poner al señor 'KaaaCaCa' en su lugar", se rió el Sr. Potts

* * *

Lasdos de la mañana y sin poder dormir después de trabajar haciendo la tarea y en algunos planes para El Baile Escolar, Arnold salió a la terraza por el tragaluz, simplemente para respirar aire fresco y relajar su mente hasta ...

**VRRRROOOM VVVVRROOM**

llegó una moto y un sedán siendo conducido lentamente detrás de ésta, la moto se estacionó frente a la casa de huéspedes y las personas del sedán se despidieron agitando la mano, la chica, aseguró su bicicleta y entró

Arnold se sorprendió, "¿2:00 a.m.? ¿Autos extraños? Será mejor mantenernos atentos a ella, tengo que asegurarme de que mi familia está a salvo, el Sr. Potts dijo que ella era la Srita. Problema y lo que estaba hablando con el tal Wolf allá afuera, debiendo dinero y queriendo algo "hummmm" Arnold entró en su habitación para pensar en un plan para que él pudiera descubrir lo que esta chica se traía entre manos.

****Review Reply

Nicole Guzman: oh no haha, in the English Version of this story it actually has about 48 Chapters Uploaded lol, my buddy Sandra Strickland is translating it for me :) she's so cool

Sandra Strickland: Thank You Chica, you are the best, you have no idea how much I really appreciate all that you have done for me :) :) without you this fic wouldn't be readable lol Thank You so Much

* * *

**A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso**

***** Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y no olviden pulsar ese botón FAV **


	10. AMOR RUDO

**********Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**  


**CAPÍTULO 10****  
AMOR RUDO**

* * *

"¿Me estás diciendo que vive aquí y que ni siquiera la has visto?" declaró Gerald

"Bueno, me desperté tarde de ayer, tuve que hacer todas mis quehaceres, y ... es solo que no la he visto, ¿okay?" dijo Arnold un poco molesto porque no había podido verla

"Bueno, ella está bien_ BUENOTA_, con todas las letras mayúsculas, amigo, esa chica es _WOW_, ah y no le digas a Phoebe que dije eso" dijo Gerald mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchó

"No sé Gerald, creo que es problemática", dijo el muchacho con cabeza de balón, realmente no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer hasta ahora

"Eh, salió a pasear con Wolfgang ayer, jugamos fútbol, y luego se fue con él y con otro montón de tipos también"

Tocaron a la puerta, así que Arnold se dirigió a abrir, allí estaban Sid, Stinky y Harold

"Hey chicos, pasen" Saludó

Sin entrar, sino sólo tratando de ver hacia adentro, Sid le preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo "está G en casa?"

Arnold parpadeó "no"

"Aaaaaaah, dijiste que estaba bien buena e hiciste que dejara mi burrito" gritó Harold

"Hola Arnold, ¿sabes a dónde se fue?" preguntó Stinky

"No, se salió esta mañana", dijo Arnold recordando que Stinky era el novio de Lila

"Bueno, um, no le digas que vinimos, por favor," pidió Sid

Gerald salió "mmm mmm mmm ... ustedes, creo que a sus novias **no **les va a gustar esto"

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí Gerald?" Sid le preguntó señalándolo con el dedo

"Hombre, yo vine aquí para ver Arnold, así que si me disculpan" Gerald cerró la puerta en las narices de los tres

"Gerald?" dijo Arnold

Gerald sólo se encogió de hombros "¿qué?"

Así paso todo el día, del mismo exacto modo, muchos chicos vinieron a llamar, chicos que ni siquiera le hablaban en la escuela, incluso Chris, un estudiante de ultimo año que traía locas a todas las chicas de la escuela. Un rato despues tenía una lista de 9 nombres con sus respectivos números de teléfono para dárselos a G

"Te dije que se caía de tan buena que está '" dijo Gerald

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"_URRR_", se quejó un Arnold molesto, abrió la puerta tratando de ocultar su enfado

"Hola está G en casa?" -preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta sosteniendo una bolsa

_"Incluso hombres mayores! Ewww"_, pensó el muchacho con cabeza de balón con una ceja levantada "no todavía no está en casa, ¿quiere dejar un nombre y número de teléfono?"

"Esa niña! Afuera metiéndose en problemas otra vez?" preguntó el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza, "ella sabía que iba a venir" le tendió la mano y dijo: "Hola, soy Alex" se dieron la mano y luego se señaló a sí mismo y afirmó "Yo soy el tipo que se asegura que no se meta en problemas "

Arnold sonrió "Oh, hola soy Arnold" abrió la puerta para que Alex entrara

El abuelo salió de la nada para dar la bienvenida al hombre de mediana edad "Hola Alex"

"¿Tienes la llave?" -preguntó Alex

"He he oh ¿dónde lo he puesto? Déjame ver", dijo mientras palmeaba a si mismo, luego se rascó la cabeza y respondió: "Oh, espera creo que lo dejé en mi oficina", dijo riendo: "Yo soy un viejo loco, vuelvo enseguida "

Casi inmediatamente volvió con la llave y se la dio a Alex, Alex de repente se dirigió a la puerta de G, la abrió, sacó algunas herramientas, y comenzó a quitar la perilla, luego lo reemplazó por otra que no tenía seguro.

Arnold no pudo contenerse y miró dentro de la habitación, era como si nadie la hubiera siquiera usado, no había objetos personales en el lugar, y lo único que había allí era una bolsa de tamaño mediano tirada en la esquina. El armario estaba abierto, se dio cuenta de que había algunas ropas, pero eso era todo lo que estaba allí.

Cuando Alex terminó de instalar el pomo de la puerta, fue invitado a la sala de estar.

El Abuelo, Gerald, Alex y Arnold todos sentados hablando de la nueva inquilina

Rascándose la cabeza abuelo le preguntó: "¿Dime otra vez por qué cambiaste la perilla?"

"Bueno, quiero que G sepa que tener una cerradura es un privilegio, y no quiero que ella esté haciendo ninguna cosa extraña que no deba hacer"

"¿Qué quieres decir cosas extrañas?" -preguntó Gerald

"Bueno, bueno", Alex comenzó a toser "ella..."

El abuelo sabía perfectamente quién era G, y lo que hizo en el pasado, así que le cortó "oye Alex, ¿quien va a pagar el alquiler, tu o ella?"

"Oh, sí, ella lo hará, y tengo la información de su trabajo en esta bolsa, también tengo los papeles de a qué escuela irá"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Arnold se puso de pie "Yo abro"

* * *

Arnold volvió después de añadir el tipo número 10 en la lista

Alex se echó a reír

"¿Esto sucede esto todo el tiempo?" preguntó Arnold

"Sí, sí sucede, pero lo que pasa con G es que ella es una especie de rebelde y antisocial"

"Anti-Social?" preguntó Gerald "eso no es verdad, ella se la pasó toda la tarde con todos nosotros en el campo Gerald"

"Sí, ella podría parecer ser sociable, pero ella nunca se apega a ninguna persona, los amigos no existen en su mundo, ella siempre considera a todos simplemente conocidos, además, ella es también la mas grande rompecorazones que conozco"

_**VRRROOM VROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**_**  
**  
"Shhhhh Supongo que ya está aquí", susurró Alex con humor

_**CREAK….. ruido de crujido**_

los cuatro hombres permanecieron en silencio oyendo crujir la puerta al ser abierta

_**CLINK CLINK CLINK ...**_

se podría decir que ella estaba caminando a su habitación, escucharon cada paso que daba

_**CREAK….. ruido de crujido otra vez**_

Ahora la puerta de su habitación se abrió

_**SLAM ...**_

oh, ella obviamente estaba enojada ahora

_**CLINK CLINK CLINK ...**_

De repente se escuchó un tono de llamada, y de botones que estaban siendo presionados...

_**RING, RING, RING**_

El teléfono de Alex comenzó a sonar con fuerza en la sala de estar

"Alexxxxxxxxxx!"

_**CLINK CLINK CLINK**__…  
_  
G iba siguiendo el sonido del teléfono de Alex, y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando

_**BOOM ...  
**_  
Aterrizó encima de algo suave

Arnold estaba a punto de decir "Lo - lo sien…"

Cuando, de repente, Alex comenzó a reír, G miró ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, y se acercó a Alex dejando un atónito Arnold en el suelo con las mejillas de color rojo escarlata

Sin darse cuenta de su entorno, G encontró a Alex, se acercó a él y lo agarró por el cuello "¡Qué demonios Alex!" ella lo sacudió y poco después lo soltó, y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

Alex se dio cuenta lo que llevaba puesto, gafas, tacones altos, un pequeño vestido negro, su cabello estaba suelto y por supuesto, el ceño fruncido.

"Yo he estado bien, ¿y tú?"

"Oh, vamos Alex, no te hagas el tonto, yo sé que tú eres el que hizo esto"

"Son las 10:00 ¿Dónde has estado"

"Afuera"

"En un club nocturno?" -preguntó Alex con un tono serio

"Ee um bueno, no exactamente"

"Tienes sólo 17 años, ni siquiera deberías estar cerca de esos lugares"

"¿Por qué me quitaste la cerradura?!"

"No cambies el tema G"

"Sí, bueno, fui allí, ¿y ahora qué?"

Alex agarró el bolso y le entregó un pedazo de papel ", este es tu horario de Hillwood High o PS 318 o como te apetezca llamarlo"

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Realmente me recibieron?"

Alex no le hizo caso "y vas a trabajar en una florería"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, ¿Crees en serio que voy a trabajar por el salario mínimo?" se burló

"Es dinero ganado honestamente y es mejor que lo hagas o..."

"Ok ok ok, entiendo esssssta biennnnnnnnn"

G realmente no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con esto ahora mismo, así que comenzó a alejarse

"¿A dónde vas G?" -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

"Urrrrrrr afuera"

"No tan rápido"

"¿Y ahora qué?" suspiró la chica con enojo

De la nada, una oficial salió de detrás de ella, todos se miraron los unos a los otros

"Oh grandioso, y tuuuuuuuuuuu de dónde saliste?" chilló G

La señora se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación "Lo siento G, pero vamos a tener que checarte", respondió la dama

"Aaaaaaaaaa para qué?, Yo no hice nada, esta es una injusticia, vas a ver"

Con una voz más firme que la señora respondió: "conoces el proceso"

G hizo lo que le dijo, y se puso las manos contra la pared "_Menos mal que me dejé la pistola en la habitación cuando llegué"_ pensó

La señora le dio unas palmaditas "está limpia"

"Veeees ¿por qué siempre pierdes tu tiempo de esta manera?" sonrió burlonamente G, mientras que empujaba a la señora a un lado y abría la puerta, la misma puerta por la que Sid estaba a punto de llamar, pero fue ignorado por G, porque Alex la llamó de nuevo

"Todavía no he terminado G, regresa"

La chica de pelo oscuro se volvió y dejó la puerta abierta "¿Qué?"

Así que Sid miró dentro y simplemente se invitó a pasar él mismo

"¿Y ahora qué?" escupió G

"G, quiero que hagas un amigo para el final de la semana"

"Un amigo" ella se echó a reír "esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca" se volvió a ver detrás de ella y dijo "pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces aquí" agarró a Sid rudamente y lo empujó hacia Alex "este es Sid "

Ayudando a Sid a levantarse Alex respondió "no G, quiero que tengas un amigo de verdad, no un futuro Ex -novio"

G rió fríamente "Sabes muy bien que nunca he tenido novios baboso"

_"Entonces futuro niño con el corazón roto o juguete lo que sea que ella llame a esos pobres chicos"_ pensó Alex, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "un amigo de verdad, y ¿sabes qué? Te voy a dar un mes. No soy un baboso, y te quiero en casa a las 10:00 todas las noches "

"¡Cómo!, ¿Estás loco? De ninguna manera! Noooo, ¿Qué tal a la 1:00?"

"10:30"

"12:00"

"11:00"

"11:30"

"Trato hecho"

"Vaya que es una hora y media más tarde que el mío", respondió Arnold

G sólo se congeló "esa voz, conozco esa voz, es más profunda, pero es esa voz, NO, no ahora, no quiero verlo a élllllll, oh ¿por qué yo? ¿por queeeeeé?"

* * *

Nicole Guzman: ah no, I don't have a facebook lol, but thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic

Fiore: "Gracias" Thank You " "nunca podria hacer lo facilmente sin la ayuda de Sandra Strickland" it wouldn't have happened nice and readable without Sandra Strickland's help she makes it so easy for me haha

* * *

**A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso**

***** Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y no olviden pulsar ese botón FAV**


	11. UFF, ESTUVO CERCA

**************Quiero mandarle muchas Gracias a Sandra Strickland, Ella es una persona maravillosa, porque sin Ella no estviera subiendo este capitulo hoy, Ella me lo translado, muchas gracias Amiga :)**

**CAPÍTULO 11  
****UFF, ESTUVO CERCA**

* * *

G estaba aún frente a Alex. Su cuerpo se puso tan rígido que no se dio cuenta de que había estado así ya por varios minutos, Si ella no tenía llevara sus gafas todos se habrían dado cuenta de que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo y miro el suelo _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado él aquí? eerrrrr PERO no me importa. Ni siquiera voy a mirarlo, estúpido Cabeza de Balón"  
_  
Alex se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que G estaba actuando de esta manera debido a la pelea que acababan de tener. Pensó que era extraño porque conocía G desde hacía tiempo, y nunca la había visto actuar de esta manera.

"Mira, lo siento", comenzó a decir, pero todo lo que G oyo fue 'bla, bla, bla, Dra. Bliss, bueno ahora Sra. Liss he-he-he'

La verdad es G ni siquiera le prestaba atención, en lo único que ella pensaba en este momento era en cómo evitar hablar o siquiera ver a Arnold.

_"ERRR qué sigue Alex diciendo que me está dando dolor de cabeza"  
_  
"Adiós" dijo Alex escoltando a la señora policía por la puerta con él "será mejor que te comportes o de lo contrario!" G ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se fue, se quedó allí, pensando: _"No voy a caer por ese estúpido cabeza de balón otra vez, de ninguna manera. Voy a tener que evitarlo, después de todo, no lo había visto hasta ahora, Humph, ni es tan especial después de todo, errr. Yo era una niña tan estúpida"  
_  
"G, G, Holaaaa" Gerald estaba agitando sus manos en frente a ella

_"Este debe ser el melenudo, ay"_ G no pudo evitar sonreírle con una mueca _"Voy a necesitarte y que sea de una buena vez, mejor prepárate para ser utilizado bucko, hehehe"_ G comenzó a enredarse el cabello largo y ondulado, mientras caminaba alrededor de Gerald haciendo un círculo actuando como si lo estuviera evaluando.

Poniéndose nervioso, Gerald comenzó a tartamudear y a evitar mirarla "_yup, él se acaba de conseguir una chica, perfecto! Espero que esto funcione"_ Ella comenzó a hablar en un tono sensual "así que… tu eres ese chico Arnold del que todo el mundo está hablando, pooorqueee todos ellos dijeron que eras muy lindo" esta vez Gerald comenzó realmente a ponerse muy nervioso, estaba temblando y no podía mantenerse calmado, pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Arnold se irritó mucho y ni siquiera sabía por qué, después de todo, ella era muy sospechosa y tal vez hasta era una criminal, y muy linda también, no linda, era realmente hermosa "no" él frunció el ceño regañándose mentalmente a sí mismo y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

Sid se estaba rechinando los dientes, "G, yo vine para ver si querías, si querías ir a ver una película conmigo"

"_Estúpido Sid tratando de arruinar mi plan, mejor que me lo quito de encima de una vez",_ "Sí, ¿qué tal la película Sangre de Vampiro? He planeado verla"

Sid empezó a caminar hacia atrás casi cayéndose sobre la puerta, "oh, sí, supongo" miró a derecha e izquierda, y respondió: "Yo creo que... me olvidé de hacer algo que mi papá me dijo que hiciera, así que no puedo y sabes ummm... tengo que irme" y salió corriendo.

G sólo levantó los brazos en el aire como para estirarse y bostezar, y comenzó a hablar con Gerald, "tipo raro ese chico Sid, verdad Arnold?", Y antes de que pudiera responder se fue rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Uff, estuvo cerca"

* * *

Esa noche Arnold estaba en su cama leyendo el último libro rosa que se le cayó a Helga ese último día cuando tropezó con ella.

El día que la perdió ...

El día que perdió una gran parte de él mismo, apoyó la cabeza en el libro y con su dedo trazó la tinta emborronada por las lágrimas que habían caído en la letra A de su nombre, deseando que ella estuviera cerca de él, él nunca olvidaría su gran aventura en San Lorenzo, la aventura de cuando por fin se dio cuenta de cuánto la amaba de verdad, ¿por qué no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes, y después, ¿por qué tuvo que esperarse a perderla para finalmente aceptar sus sentimientos?

Se levantó para dejarlo a un lado junto con el resto de los libros de color rosa que él recogió de la Casa Pataki, y que ahora estaban apilados en un estante en su habitación.

Los libros que recogió en la casa abandonada, junto con un rasgado vestido rosa, una cosa que tenía la forma de su cabeza, dos fotos de ella, y un relicario en forma de corazón que le trajo un recuerdo inexplicablemente divertido, pero que se convirtió en la evidencia de que su confesión en la azotea del edificio de la FTI era real.

Tenía miedo de admitirlo en ese entonces, que la amaba, por supuesto, en ese entonces sólo había visto una visión de lo hermosa que ella era verdad y ya se había enamorado de ella, sabía que nunca olvidaría el último día en que la vio y todo el dolor que él le había causado, tampoco podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del dolor en sus ojos.

Recordó que en esa precisa mañana él le decía a Gerald lo mucho que realmente le gustaba, recordó que necesitaba su aprobación, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan difícil admitirlo en ese entonces, ¿por qué necesitaba la aprobación de Gerald? ¿Por qué fue tan tonto? ¿Por qué le creyó a Rhonda esa mañana?, ¿por qué estaba escuchando a su cerebro en lugar de su corazón? ¿Por qué la dejó ir...?

"Pero enfréntalo Arnold, ella probablemente ya te olvidó" la voz de Gerald hizo eco en su cabeza. Lo fastidiaba, él realmente pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella se había olvidado de él tal y como Gerald dijo, era doloroso, pero algo le daba esperanza, algo pequeño y brillante, algo que estaba escrito en su interior, _Arnold, mi amor siempre estás en mi corazón, te quiere Helga G. Pataki_ lo miró y sonrió "siempre estarás en mi corazón también Helga" y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba el listón rosa que ella dejó atrás, tratando de recordar su olor, y deseando que ella estuviera allí, él lo apretó con fuerza, como hacía cada noche. "Lo siento, Te amo"

* * *

Respuestas:

Nicole Guzman: ay perdon, I'm so sorry, Sandra sent me this chapter for quite a while but things came up, I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, Hope that you like this one as well :) Oh and I don't have a Facebook but I forgot to tell you that I do have a twitter it's AnonymousLatina :)

* * *

**A/N: No olvide a leer "Amor Corespndido" por Sandra Strickland es in fanfic hermoso**

***** Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews y no olviden pulsar ese botón FAV**


End file.
